


Tarte aux Fruits

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Food, M/M, No Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts III, Not Beta Read, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), based on zonela’s prompt, implied dream eater riku, sora can cook, sora just wants to have fun, with little chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yen Sid decided to give the boys a little bit of a breather from all the training, so Sora invites Riku on a little date to Twilight TownFor Zonela’s prompt





	Tarte aux Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! Here is a ff i wrote! Enjoy!

Master Yen Sid decided to give the boys a little bit of a breather from all the training. Riku couldn't remember a time where he didn’t have to constantly think about keeping the world order and defeating the heartless, so the break was welcomed. And it seemed that Sora did too, for he would not stop talking about all the places he had seen on his trip and which he wanted to show Riku. 

Unfortunately Master Yen Sid only gave them a day to relax, and it saddened Sora quite a little. 

“Just a day?! That’s not nearly enough time to have some fun!” Riku heard him complain, and he chuckled when the brunette’s shoulders sagged with sadness. 

“I don’t mind, Sora. We can have fun together on our next trip. Why don’t we use the time to just relax for once?” Riku suggested, and helped his friend to stand upright again. 

“Relax... relax...” Sora pondered aloud, tapping his chin while he did. He would always do so when he was deep in thoughts, Riku noticed. 

“Wait! I know the perfect place!” Sora suddenly shouted with glee, startling Riku in surprise. “We should go to Twilight Town!”

Riku raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Twilight Town? What do you want there?”

He didn’t connect very good memories with the town, for it was the place at which Sora slept while Riku tried to restore his distorted and or missing memories. However, he never blamed Namine or DiZ for their actions, for it was him who dragged Sora into this mess in the first place. 

Still, Riku would follow Sora to the end of the world if he asked him to do so. That’s why he decided to go along with whatever plan Sora had in mind, hoping that it would really help him to relax for once. 

The Master let them use the magic train that connected the Mysterious Tower with the orange-glowing town. It was a quick journey, but not silent, for Sora loved to fill it with endless chatter about little things, even if Riku heard his stories countless times before. He couldn’t complain really, he loved to listen to the sound of his friend’s voice. 

“Here we are!” Sora announced when they left the train, dragging Riku out of the wagon. “Come quickly! I wanna show you how much the town changed!”

And indeed it had. Riku noticed that there were more people around, all of them wearing happy faces, there was an open air cinema showing black-and-white movies (they featured a character who looked _suspiciously_ a lot like Sora), and the smell of delicious food wafted from a small bistro towards the boys. Riku suddenly realized how hungry he felt, for he had skipped breakfast to train a little instead. 

“Are you hungry? I could ask Uncle Scrooge and Little Chef if I can use the kitchen!” Sora smiled and voiced exactly what Riku was thinking of. Was this the Dream Eater link or just a coincidence? And who was this Uncle Scrooge? Or Little Chef? 

“Oh, right! You didn’t meet them yet! Uncle Scrooge is the owner of the bistro and he and Little Chef run the kitchen together! And I cooked some meals too!” Sora explained with a proud smile, rubbing the underside of his nose with his finger. 

“Oh? You can _actually_ cook?” Riku teased and raised an eyebrow, for he knew what disasters Sora could cause in the kitchen. 

“You don’t believe me?!” Sora gasped and he pouted slightly, an action Riku thought was adorable. “Fine! I’ll show you then!” 

He dragged Riku towards the bistro and left him at one of the tables, then disappeared into the bistro. Riku thought that he saw a glimpse of a duck wearing a top hat, but he couldn’t be too sure. 

He took the time to observe his surroundings. The warm orange glow of the town gave him the feeling that time wasn’t ticking away here, even though a few hours must have gone by already. But no one seemed to really care, the passersby looked carefree and without worry. There were no signs of impending doom or heartless as well. It was a good idea to come here, Riku thought. 

“Two Tarte aux Fruits for us to enjoy are here!” Sora suddenly announced and put two plates down onto the table, startling Riku for the second time this day. He did not hear his friend coming at all, for he was too at peace with himself to notice his presence. He looked up to the brunette, who was smiling at Riku, until he noticed the rat on Sora’s head. 

“Sora, what is that?” Riku asked and pointed to the animal. 

“That’s Little Chef! He and I are an awesome team, aren’t we?” Sora grinned, using his index finger to give a high-five to the little animal. It bowed to Riku afterwards and climbed down, running towards the bistro. This time Riku definitely saw the duck with the top hat, who held the door open so the rat could go inside. Sora really had the strangest friends, Riku thought. 

“Well? Aren’t you going to dig in?” Sora asked after he sat down on a chair opposite to Riku. Riku looked a bit hesitantly down onto his food, but it did look good. His stomach growled and he was reminded again that he shouldn’t have skipped breakfast. 

“Here goes nothing,” Riku said, more to himself than to Sora, and dug in. 

The sweet taste of fruits exploded on his tastebuds, and he almost moaned aloud. Riku believed that this was what heaven tasted like. His friend, who was avidly watching his reactions, hadn’t touched hls food yet. Riku swallowed his first bite and grinned at Sora. 

“Well? Aren’t you going to dig in?” Riku mimicked the brunette’s words. 

“I knew you would like it!” Sora cheered and dug into his own meal, creating a mess just as usual. Riku took his time instead and savored each bite, and it didn’t take long until their plates were empty. 

It was then that Riku noticed Sora staring at him. 

“What? Is there something in my face?” Riku inquired, but Sora only shook his head. 

“No. I only noticed that you look happy! You should relax some more, Riku!” the brunette pointed out. 

This was just unfair, Riku thought. Somehow Sora always had the right thing to say at the right moments. His friend’s words filled him with a gentle warmth, and he allowed himself to smile a little. 

“It’s all thanks to you, Sora. You invited me after all.” Riku said and it caused Sora to blush slightly. The brunette quickly stood up then and grabbed Riku’s arm once again. 

“We should get some ice cream and enjoy the sunset! They have the best sea-salt ice cream here!” Sora exclaimed, and Riku rolled his eyes in amusement, but he let him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup for reading!  
Find me on [ twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Vanii_elle)


End file.
